Bartimaeus Trilogy Summoning My Love
by A Servant To Mischief
Summary: Just a bit of fun involving my O.C, Bartimaeus and Natty, hope you like! Rated T for language and some fluff later on. I've rewound a lot of this so its before nat he comes later , and some of the characters that are dead still exist, so no confusion.
1. Chapter 1 First Time

**Just A one shot at a Bartimaeus Trilogy Fanfic. Hope you like and how do you make footnotes work? Tres confusing, R&R, keep reading and enjoy! luv Blaize Carpentire x.x**

* * *

Bartimaeus Trilogy- Summoning My Love

1

First Time- _Bartimaeus_

Completely out of nowhere I felt one thousand fish hooks, grabbing my essence and dragging me inside out. I was being summoned. I materialised in a large room painted white with smooth wooden flooring and a small bed in one corner. I appeared as a boy with dark black hair, big violet eyes and all dressed in black. I was inside a Whitecap's Pentacle (1) facing a tall magician with a mop of brown hair and standing beside him in an additional pentacle was a young girl of about eleven (2) She looked as white as a sheet and her hands were shaking. Obviously an immature apprentice. The man with brown hair spoke up.

"Are you Bartimaeus, Sakhr al-Jinni, N'gorso the Mighty and the Serpent of Silver Plumes?" I raised and eyebrow, this man knew his stuff.

"Yes I am, what do you want?" I decided to be polite; because as I spoke the pentacle glowed silver. I mumbled in pain as my essence prickled with hot pokers. The man had a few simple commands for me. Nothing to tedious or hard.(3) They were mostly to acquire information from a few politicians and spy on them. Obviously this man needed to get his own back on a few power hungry magicians. He explained how the 'said' magicians (who shall remain nameless) had stolen money off him through made up gambling debts (4) I nodded and listened whilst constantly examining the young girl. She was tall for her age, her hair was jet black with red highlights and she wore a pencil skirt, silk waistcoat and a white shirt. I caught her eye and I blinked in shock, her eyes were the identical colour of mine. She looked up and caught me studying her, she blushed and looked away. The magician finished his commands, and spoke the words of the Releasing spell and I was grateful to remove myself from the Whitecaps silver clutches. The man left the room and the girl stepped out of the pentacle. She looked at me and spoke, her voice was rich and sweet, like treacle.(5)

"Hello, my name is Rebecca Lost and I've learnt a lot about you from my master, he says you are sneaky and manipulative, and that you are not trustworthy, is this true?" I looked at her with a confused face, what did they teach these kids now? I helped build the walls of Prague, for crying out loud.

"Well, Rebecca, I guess you can find that out for yourself." I changed quickly into a pigeon and set about my tasks leaving the startled Rebecca standing blankly in her white room with her white face.

* * *

(1)Whitecap's Pentacle- A complex and very powerful pentacle (how strong was this guy?) where the chalk used to draw the circles is infused with silver, it makes my essence ache just thinking about it.

(2)I'm not very good at guessing ages, but roughly she was about 11.

(3)Although nothing could beat some of the fights between Jabor and I, I'll tell you about that some other time.

(4)Magicians were well known for scamming each other with gambling debts and this had become a common request of amazing djinni such as my self. They loved poker the best and were always playing each other out of cash.

(5)It must be the softer side of me, but I felt some kind of connection to her. I shrugged it off. I am the great Bartimaeus, I am not an emotional djinni.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions, Milk And Cookies

2

Questions, Milk And Cookies- _Rebecca_

Rebecca Lost dismissed the djinni Bartimaeus with a curt wave of her hand and when he had gone (changing quickly into a pigeon and flying out the open window) she had left her pentacle and descended to the kitchen where her master and his wife were waiting for the young magician. Rebecca Lost was a tall, thin and perfectly formed eleven year old powerful and clever magician. Taken in by her master at five years old she had blossomed into a skilled and talented apprentice. As Rebecca descended the twin set of stairs she beamed with pride. She had just dismissed her first fourteenth level djinni without incident and was very pleased with herself. At the last three steps she jumped down and bounded into the kitchen of the large house her master owned. Stood by the counter was Mrs Sophie Grace and sat at the table, cradling his steaming cup of tea was Mr Peter Grace, her beloved master. Mr Grace was a powerful and influential man. Head of Magical Secrecy in parliament, he was well renowned and highly respected by his friends and colleagues. Rebecca slid into one of the wooden kitchen chairs and smiled graciously at her master who sat opposite her.

"Well Rebecca, how did it go?" Mr Grace asked with restrained excitement and Rebecca could almost see the prayers being asked in his head as she delivered her news.

"Mr Grace, I am pleased to report that I have dismissed the djinni Bartimaeus without incident. He exited through the open window as a pigeon to carry out his orders." Mr Grace let out a huge sight of relief and sunk down in his chair. Mr Grace was a tall man, over six foot; with a mop of short brown hair, a slim frame and glittering green eyes. Mrs Grace, his wife was short and curvy (the complete opposite of her husband) and she was in Rebecca's eyes a wonderful lady who was caring and considerate and had impeccable taste, especially when it came to clothes. Mrs Grace came over to her, hugged her close and presented the elated Rebecca with a glass of milk and plate of cookies. Rebecca smiled gratefully and mumbled her thanks as she devoured the cookies and drank the milk. Summoning and dismissal takes a lot out of a person! When Rebecca had finished she quizzed her master on Bartimaeus.

"Sir, why did Bartimaeus appear as a tall dark haired boy?"

"A good question Rebecca, I do not know. Different djinn appear as different things, they are unpredictable and confusing. Why do you ask?" Rebecca blushed and let her black hair cover her flushed cheeks.

"Well sir, it's just that Bartimaeus had the same colour eyes as me and same hair, I was just curious. It seemed a bit strange to me that's all…" She trailed off in thought. Mr Grace just smiled to his wife and sent Rebecca to get a shower and get some early rest. There was the grand winter ball tomorrow at the Houses Of Parliament and Rebecca was incredibly excited. She got to meet the Prime Minster, Mr Rupert Deveraux. Every time his name came up in the news, the tips of her fingers tingled with excitement and she smiled, proud to have such a great leader to be head of the British Empire

***************

Rebecca let the hot shower water run over her head, drenching her hair and soothing her aching muscles. She rolled her neck, listening to the bones clicking back into place. She suddenly heard the door open, she frowned in confusion. No one disturbed her whilst in the shower. She grabbed her towel, hanging on the edge of the bath tub, wrapped her towel around her dripping form, turned the shower off and pulled back the curtain to find a dark haired, purple eyed boy lounging against the sink. She gasped in shock and muttered under her breath the Red Hot Stipples, with extras. Bartimaeus silently howled in pain and stared daggers at Rebecca. Banishing him from the bathroom, she sunk back against the tiled wall, her heart in her mouth and the heartbeats echoing in her ears. Her heart ached every moment she didn't see him, what was this, she was only eleven and naïve, was this love? Surely not, he was a djinni and she was human, this was not possible. Was it?


	3. Chapter 3 In The Evening

3

In The Evening- _Rebecca_

Rebecca smoothed the invisible creases out of her dress and slipped her feet into her high heels. Tonight was the night of the Grand Winter Ball at The Houses of Parliament. Rebecca's dress was simple yet elegant, her shoes were incredibly high but comfortable and her makeup and hair were understated yet showed off all her best features. Walking out of her bedroom she joined Mrs Grace on the landing. Rebecca gasped. Sophie Grace looked stunning. Her dress was blood red and reached the floor, obviously Mr Grace approved, as he was stood at the bottom of the stairs, his face split into a happy grin. Rebecca and Sophie walked down the stairs, out the front door and into Mr Grace's black Jaguar. His pride and joy. As Rebecca settled in the leather seats she breathed out heavily and tried to remain calm. Tonight was a big night for her and she had no intention of messing it up. Holding her thin hands up in front of her, Rebecca balled them into fists to try and suppress the shaking fits. Her palms were sweating and her teeth were chattering. Her master glanced at her in his rear view mirror.

"Is everything alright Rebecca? You look a bit pale."

"Yes sir, everything is fine. I'm just excited." Rebecca swallowed and looked out of the window. As they only lived just over Tower Bridge, it wasn't a long journey to Parliament. She watched the lights of London fly past her eyes, the street lights occasionally illuminating her delicate features. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Rebecca turned in her seat to the place next to her. As Rebecca was a natural born magician she had the gift of seeing on all seven planes (even eight at a push) so flicking through she found nothing but on the seventh her eyes widened in shock and pushed herself against the door in terror. Sat next to her was Bartimaeus. He looked round at her and she realised he was in human form. Dressed in a suit and his black hair brushed away from his cheeks, she realised how exquisitely perfect he was. Smiling at her he turned his concentration back on the world outside the car window. Rebecca breathed in and out, in and out, trying to control her ragged breath. She wondered if her master knew he was here, but there was no more time for wondering as the Houses of Parliament filled her vision.

*************

Mr and Mrs Grace and Rebecca were lead into the entrance hall, through the grand double doors into a huge hall. The walls were vast and the ceilings were high. Two marble staircases lead through to the upper floors, but they were guided to the main hall. Two servants stood at the entrance and after Mr Grace showed three passes, Rebecca felt her black coat slid from her shoulders and turned her head. It was just a white clad servant. Forcing herself to calm down, she picked her head up and stared in awe at the stunning scene before her. Two crystal chandeliers took up most of the ceiling and the candle light glittered off them, sending fragments of light ricocheting off every corner of the vast expanse. The room was dripping with lustrous fabrics, elegant seating arrangements and swarms of people. To Rebecca's trained eyes she saw a sea of cocktail dresses, ball gowns, diamonds and smart suits and a mass of colour. Rebecca walked behind her mistress and master and when she reached the staircase she paused. Her heels plus a large staircase meant trouble. But placing one hand on the marble banister, and keeping both feet close together, she made it. At the base of the stairwell the banisters curled round supporting two large pots of roses. Rebecca leant gracefully against the curled ledge and gently accepted a glass of lime cordial. (Not champagne which she wanted) To pass the time, Rebecca flicked through the planes. On the second, third and fourth a whole mixture of foliots, djinni and afrits stood at there masters shoulders (or hovered as the case may be) Rebecca carried on flicking and she shuddered and pulled a face as she flicked to seven. To see a demon in its true form is not a nice thing. Suddenly she felt warm breath against her ear; she jumped and turned to see Bartimaeus leaning close to her, smiling that crooked smile of his. She scowled at him and turned away, leaving him to stare at the back of her neck. She felt him smile and he just stared harder. Suddenly silence fell over the hall like a blanket and Mr Rupert Deveraux entered. By his side was a very impressive black green afrit that stood six feet tall and menacing. Rebecca suppressed a small laugh as every foliot in the room shrunk back at the sight of the towering entity. Pulling a small sheaf of papers from his breast pocket he began to talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming here this evening, I hope you are enjoying the excellent service and our stunning chandeliers…" Everyone looked up and the appropriate noise was made as the guests appreciated the stunning crystal work. Rupert Deveraux continued his speech and Rebecca found herself becoming bored very quickly. Whereas everyone else in the room was hanging on his every word, she found herself turning and looking at Bartimaeus. She found it impossible to hold his violet gaze and she felt her heart melt as he whispered in her ear.

"This is very boring, isn't it?" Rebecca suppressed a laugh and nodded vigorously, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking round it, was her master.


End file.
